Black Roses
by Bye Zexual
Summary: Axel always saw Roxas. Roxas never saw Axel. So sure, if kidnapping him was the only way Axel was going to get his attention, he was going to do it. -GiftFic-For- His Last Walk and SinfulZee D It's a boyandboy thing.
1. Axel And Roxas: 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own. Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**A/N: **__hmm… I wrote this for His Last Walk and SinfulZee because I love them to death. They were always the Roxas and Axel of my life. Basically they are the one who introduce me to KH and I very much like it. I just want to thank you them, that's why am writing this._

_The problem is… am having a hard time to portray the characters well, so please feel free to criticize me or whatsoever so I can improve it :D I would highly appreciate if you guys, __**REVIEW. **_

_Bear with my writing style, am not that great yet. :D _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Black Roses**_

_Axel and Roxas: First_

Roxas was on his way to his friend's house; he was supposed to do the project with his friend, Zexion. Yet he had forgotten his papers back at his house, and just as he was about to go back, something unexpected happened.

It was almost the beginning of summer when the blond boy with oceanic eyes coincidentally bumped onto a red-haired stranger with the most peculiar emerald eyes. He didn't mean any harm at all, but it almost looked like the green-eyed boy was about to hit him. Roxas shut his eyes as soon as he saw the green-eyed boy raise his left hand, positioning to cuff him on the face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bump into you! Please don't hurt me!" Before the blond boy could stop himself, he had said the words. He waited to be hit by him.

The stranger stared at him for a bit and laughed; his left hand reached for the blond boy's chin. He smiled in the most seductive way and said, "Come, let me have a taste of you," Roxas opened his eyes, staring deeply onto the sharp emerald eyes. He froze in response. Who is this guy anyway? He wondered. Roxas never really liked tall people. In fact he didn't really pay much attention since this red-haired guy was tall, and Roxas was short. That was probably half the reason why he had run into him.

The red-haired boy snickered at him. He swiftly let go of the blond boy when he saw his petrified expression, "Kidding!" The stranger grinned.

"You're going to give me a heart attack!" Roxas sighed with relief.

"The name is Axel, got it memorized?" Once again, the blond boy blinked in confusion; Axel was too close to begin with.

The blond boy couldn't stop staring at him. Instead of saying something back to him, he nodded in response. Axel kept his gaze on the blond boy, who was still shaken from Axel's sudden comments and questions. A smile painted on Axel's face, making Roxas blush even more. "What's your name, sexy?" Axel purred, teasing the blond again.

"Uhm... I'm Ro...xas..." he shivered as he felt Axel's huge hand running down on his back. He could hear Axel breathe through his nostrils.

"Come again?" Axel asked, only this time his hand rested on Roxas's nape, stroking it gently. Axel's breath was on Roxas's jaw line, almost skin to skin. This was all happening too fast, and Roxas didn't know what to do.

"Uhmmm... ROXAS!" He shut his eyes closed as he felt Axel's hand slowly running down to touch his pants.

Axel laughed, teasing Roxas little by little. He couldn't help doing this to the boy; it was like he was dazzled with the gentle blue eyes of Roxas. _He's actually really cute..._ he thought as gazed deeply onto Roxas's deep blue eyes. He didn't understand why the boy would not look at him directly.

Instead, Roxas closed his eyes again, not wanting to be teased for the second time with the stranger he had just met. Even if they were both strangers to each other, Roxas couldn't help his heart from beating so fast.

"Axel! Where did you go? I've been looking for you for like ever!" Roxas heard a voice coming from his behind; he turned around and saw a guy staring right back at him. A tall blond boy with weird hair waved his hand towards Axel, who was still mesmerized by Roxas.

Roxas turned to look at Axel, who was now smiling at him. His face reddened. Axel called out to the guy with the peculiar hair, "Shut up, Demyx! Who says I want to be with you? Stop following me!" Axel snickered without letting Roxas out of his sight.

Demyx scratched the back of his head in confusion, "Just because you found that cute boy doesn't mean you're ditching me!" Demyx pouted and walked over towards Roxas and Axel. It really looked like Axel couldn't leave the blond boy.

The crimson-haired boy frowned, watching Demyx approaching him and Roxas. "Just go home, Dem." He brushed his hair with his long fingers, and he suddenly became serious. Demyx was surprised with his friend's expression; he had never seen him this stern. Demyx didn't have any idea on how to respond towards Axel; instead he turned to walk on the opposite way where Axel was and left without saying another word.

_I wonder what's wrong with Axel... I have never seen him get all serious because he never __**was**__ serious. _ Demyx thought as he made his way to his apartment, where his best friend, whom he was in love with, was at his apartment waiting for him. His name was Zexion.

Roxas didn't make any move since the last time Axel looked at him. He scrutinized Axel's face and he leaned closer since his vision was a bit of a blur. The red-haired boy had a huge grin drawn on his face, and though: _Is he enjoying himself by staring at me?_

He could feel Roxas's breath on his face; "Seducing me, blond boy?" He winked at him and Roxas froze in surprise.

_He misunderstood me..._ he thought, blushing. Axel, taking all the advantage from Roxas, leaned closer and stole a kiss from the blond's lips. As soon as Axel pulled away from him, he couldn't quite see anything for he was too shocked.

_Did he just kiss me right now? _He was getting dizzy as he thought about it.

His body couldn't move. It was as if he had been electrocuted by the green-eyed boy's kiss. No one has ever kissed him but this boy in front of him just took his first kiss away from him without any effort. He _tried_ to get himself be mad at boy, but for some odd reason he couldn't get himself hate Axel. His heart skipped a beat as he mouthed his name in a low whisper, "..._Axel..._"

Before he knew it, the boy scooped him up in the boy's sturdy arms. He was swept off by his feet. Roxas couldn't believe his eyes and he couldn't help but keep wondering how this was happening. All he remembered was, he was supposed to meet his friend, Zexion, at the park and when he was rushing to meet him, he accidentally bumped into Axel, whom he knew nothing about. Now, he was being taken away by Axel, a stranger in his eyes.

As much as he wanted to protest being carried away like a princess, he didn't have enough strength to do so. His vision was getting worst until his blue eyes totally shut off.

_Where are you taking me, Axel? _ This was the last thought in his mind before he fell asleep in the red- haired boy's warm chest.

- - -

_Axel knew Roxas from the beginning though. Roxas never really knew who he was. The red-haired boy always watched Roxas from the other side of the classroom. Axel found Roxas interesting, he watched him blank out during the middle of class. Although it sounded a little strange, he didn't want to tell Roxas that they used to be together when they were little. Demyx, Axel's friend, knew that Axel was always puzzled over Roxas. Demyx was always the one to watch the little blond boy. Since Axel got kicked out of the school, two months ago, he thought that maybe Roxas would remember him. It turned out Roxas didn't. _

_How can he not remember me at all? _He thought.

It was already midnight when Roxas's eyes opened. They started wandering about the room. He looked confused and somehow, he couldn't help but feel a little bit suspicious. He didn't remember anything. In fact, he thought he was dreaming of a guy named Axel who kissed him. But when he decided to get up from the bed he saw the guy in his dreams. He yelped, scared to death. "Is this death?" He asked him, still a little confused and wasn't really himself at the moment.

Axel on the other hand, frowned because he thought he must have done something to the boy but instead it made him smile. Thoroughly thinking on how to freak out the blond boy, who was still staring at him?

_Should I tell him that I am his lover? Or should I sleep with him, telling him that he wanted to do it with me? Or just be nice to him and do nothing but wait. But then it'll be really boring..._ Axel thought as his feet brought him towards to Roxas. He sat down on the bed, leaning in to whisper closely to him,

"This is just the beginning of your _life_..." He grinned, making himself amused. The blond boy smiled innocently, looking up at Axel's face. For the first time, he heard the blond boy speak to him normally,

"I look forward to it!" Roxas's declared, clearly not thinking straight, and then... fell back into a deep sleep.

_I thought he was really going to wake up..._ Axel was a bit disappointed. He was looking forward to teasing him more and more and yet the blond boy resumed his little nap. He continuously stared at the blond boy's face. Roxas's faultless face made the Axel, for the first time in his entire life, blush. His hand flew to his mouth and said,

"He really is cute... no doubt in that!" He grinned as his right hand reached for the blond boy's hair, stroking it gently. He knew once the boy woke up the next morning, there were going to be some serious accusations, like how this gorgeous red-haired boy got into the same bed with him. Axel smirked just thinking about it.

_I'm no stalker…_ He thought unconsciously, _I just like him a lot._

Afterwards, Axel fall asleep right beside Roxas, his arms around Roxas's waist, protecting him from the cold air blowing in from outside the window. The last thing he thought of was him with Roxas.

* * *

**A/N:** ooh, hope you guys like it. It took me six try to write it. I have no idea how to keep the characters in character.

But thanks to His Last Walk and SinfulZee, i finally finished chapter one, only for them. D

**Everyone likes review, so please review mine . **


	2. Axel And Roxas: 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN, KINGDOM HEARTS. BUT I WOULD LOVE TO BE IN IT, ALONG WITH HIS LAST WALK AND SINFULZEE ;D

**A/N: **;D i finally finished chapter two. that took me long. and His last walk was about to kill me D

Anyway, hope you guys liked it.

i have nothing else to say. His Last Walk thank you for editing it. D

* * *

**Two:**

It was midday when Roxas started waking up. For some reason, he couldn't remember what had happened to him the day before. All he knew now was that he wasn't in his house. He peered around the room until he saw something red sticking out of the blanket. He pulled the red thread, or that's what he thought it was anyway. He heard a loud groan, "Ughhh... what is it?" Roxas freaked out; he didn't know who it was.

_What was that?_ He thought. Then before the red-haired boy got a chance to explain, Roxas yelled, "WHOA! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?! WHO ARE YOU!? YOU FREAK! GO AWAY! YOU FREAK!!" Axel stared at Roxas,

""WHERE'S THE FREAK?! I'LL GET HIM FOR YOU!" Axel exclaimed. He looked around the room and started wondering,

_Where's the freak here… there's only the two…oh… Oh!_

Axel couldn't help getting hurt, "It's… _you, you are the freak!_" The red- haired boy turned his head towards the blond boy, who was still obviously shaken. He narrowed his eyes at him and a smile formed across his face. Axel couldn't help grinning at Roxas,

_What can I do to him?_ He thought as he gradually crawled up to Roxas. The blond boy didn't make a move, too frozen. As Axel was about to steal another kiss, the door flew open.

"What the fuck? What are you guys doing in _my room_?" The blond boy with the weird hair asked. The look on his face was confused; more like, stunned. He walked about the room but Roxas was still frozen. Axel threw his head back and said,

"What the hell are _you _doing here, Demyx?" He cursed under his breath and Demyx smiled.

"Guess what? I got my sexy back~" Roxas and Axel both stared at Demyx, who was not apparently not making sense at all. Demyx scratched the back of his head and moaned,

"You guys are slow!" he muttered. Someone behind him appeared,

"Maybe it's because you suck at making jokes…" The slate-haired boy said. Roxas was suddenly smacked back down to earth as soon as he saw the incoming stranger,

"Zexion! What are you doing here?" Roxas asked, ignoring Axel and Demyx making faces at each other.

Zexion calmly thought about his answer, "Why don't you ask the guy with the ugly hair…" He rolled his eyes and Demyx frowned and pushed him. Zexion gave him a nasty look and walked away from the scene.

Axel couldn't help grinning, "You should get lost too."

Demyx pouted and left the room while yelling across the hall, "HEY, ZEXY! WE'RE NOT DONE YET! I WANT TO HIT HOME RUN WITH YOU!! PLEASE!"

In response, Zexion yelled, "NO! I NEED TO STUDY! DO IT BY YOURSELF!"

Roxas didn't even notice Axel slowly crawling on top of him; he was too focused listening to Demyx and Zexion's conversation. _What are they talking about? Home run? Is that a game?_

The blond boy was confused. Axel, on the other hand, was taking advantage of the little boy's puzzlement. He ran his hands on the blond boy's inner thighs. It was only until then that Roxas realized he was being sexually harassed when Axel started making erotic noises. Roxas's body jerked away, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled, alarmed.

The crimson-haired boy laughed beside him and quickly took hold of Roxas. "Do I really look like a freak to you?" Axel asked, lightly brushing his long fingers against Roxas's cheeks. The blond boy couldn't stop himself from getting aroused. He never would have thought that this stranger could make him feel good.

Suddenly, he remembered. This redhead's name was _Axel_. He just realized it when he stared onto Axel's jaded eyes. He found Axel's eyes somewhat…_sexy._ Axel was creeping underneath the blanket. It was a little awkward when Roxas stared at the blanket sticking up in an odd way. Roxas snickered, "Ha-ha! Your hair, it's sticking up!" Axel peeked from underneath the blanket and stared at Roxas for awhile.

_This is the first time I've heard him laugh…_ he thought. Axel couldn't help smiling; he actually took it as a sign. He thought that maybe there was a slight chance or hope that Roxas might like him too. And Axel was risking all the possibilities he had.

The red-haired boy kept his eyes on the Roxas. He grinned at him. The blond boy made him feel…_turned on_. Axel didn't want Roxas that way, but the way the blue eyed boy stared at him made him want to embrace him. He was trying so hard to resist his _want of Roxas_.

"_Do you want a home run?_" Axel couldn't get his eyes off Roxas.

The pair of light blue eyes stared back at him. Roxas felt uncomfortable; no one had ever stared at him like that. He started getting all tense; it seemed as if he could no longer think straight. _The more I stay with this freak the more I'm gonna lose..._

"Who said I wanted a home run? I want to go _home_ walking..." He said, trying to change the subject. He attempted to get out of the bed. Instead, Axel got a hold of his wrist and snorted,

"You'll be _walking home_ once I'm done with you. If you can _even _walk."

Roxas squealed. Axel was too close to Roxas. The clueless boy shut his blue eyes as the green eyed boy leaned forward. Roxas could feel the tearing breath of Axel on his face.

Axel licked the tip of Roxas's nose; he heard the blond boy whimper in surprise. _Fuck, the more he makes those sexy noises the more I want to fuck him!_

Axel couldn't restrain back anymore; he had been waiting for so long to be recognized by Roxas and now was the perfect timing. But he broke off the scene between them and walked away. He was pissed that he couldn't do anything with Roxas.

"FUCK! He doesn't even know me! What the fuck am I thinking!?" He swore, colorful language pouring from his mouth. Demyx was outside the whole time, he heard _everything_. He stood there, watching Axel.

At first he didn't want to say anything but he wanted to help his friend, "Uhm, hey there!" Demyx smiled, not knowing what to do. Axel turned around and gave him a nasty glare,

"Fuck off!" Axel retorted. Demyx's expression fell back into misery,

"Uhm, sorry? If you want, I can help you with little Roxas," Demyx offered. He didn't want to get kicked out b his friend. They held their gazes to each other; Axel thought thoroughly about his friend's kindness to help him with Roxas as Demyx thought of Zexion in his towel...

Finally, Axel said, "What do you have in mind?" Demyx eyes brightened in delight.

He started jumping and dancing and Axel was started to get a little pissed. Dem stopped as soon as he saw Axel's look. "Well, I'm actually thinking that maybe you should let go of him and impress him at school. Like, I don't know, make him see through you. Because attacking him will only make him hate you. I don't know... I'm just trying to help here. It's like what I am doing right now with my Zexion~" Demyx implied to the red haired boy.

Before Dem could start talking about Zexion, Axel cut him off, "Yeah. Lame idea but I'll consider it." He said as he left Demyx with his thoughts of Zexion dancing sexy back.

He wanted Roxas to like him for who he was. But it seemed like the blond boy would never recognize Axel when the two of them were at school. Axel walked back to the room, hoping that Roxas would probably be gone by now but as he opened the door; the blond boy was still sitting at the edge of the bed. His blue eyes roamed around the room and Axel was standing beside the door.

Gradually, his blue eyes met with Axel's. Roxas blushed without knowing it himself and Axel ran his hand through his hair, combing it. A smile was drawn across the redhead, "What are you smiling at?" The blond boy asked, confused.

_Fuck this! He's really adorable... asking me like that... I don't think I can hold it anymore. _

The crimson-haired boy started walking slowly towards the bed whereas Roxas's eyes were transfixed with Axel's. He couldn't look away; Axel had bewitched those blue eyes with his smile. "Man! You're too cute... want to _fuck_ with me?" He raised his eyebrow, still wearing his crooked smile.

The blond boy looked away, blushing. "NO! Go away!"

"You sound like a little kid. It only makes me fuck you more~" Axel said in a melody. As he reached Roxas, his hand rested on the boy's lap. Roxas's body jerked away; he moved to the other side of the room as Axel continued to seduce the boy.

"Stop acting _gay!_" Roxas yelled.

"I am _gay_, after all." Axel whispered. Before Roxas could make it to the door, Axel launched himself to Roxas. He jumped him right before the blond boy could even _touch _the exit. Both of them stumbled across the room and into the wall, and Axel trapped the boy within his arms,

"Let go of me, you freak!" Roxas yelled, pushing Axel's weight off him.

The red-haired boy leaned forward and shut the boy up. His lips firmly touched Roxas's. The blond boy tried to jerk away but Axel's kiss was something he couldn't resist at all.

_Why can't I push him away?! But I'm straight! I'm not supposed to be kissing a guy like him! Shit! But this feeling it's really... awkward. _

Axel couldn't help laughing. Inwardly, he knew now that he had a chance with Roxas after feeling the boy kiss him back.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	3. Axel And Roxas: 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS D;**

**A/N: **I had a hard time writing this and finishing this, because I was too distracted because of someone but anyway, thanks for my editor and my readers. I finally finished writing this chapter. Though I don't know why I chose Bear. But yeah, I'll actually try and update every week. Yet I forgot my plot =_= I don't know where this is going. I DO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT ;D I need your comments though… it's important for me to know xD… Have fun reading!

* * *

**Black Roses**

**Chapter 3: Say My Name Again**

_**Axel and Roxas**_

"Heeeeeyyyyyyyyyy!" Demyx greeted them first thing in the morning. Roxas stared at him, a bit frustrated.

_This guy is awkward. _He thought as soon as he saw Zexion yawn behind Demyx. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Someone across the room kept yelling angrily. The three boys jolted back as soon as the dog leaped into Demyx's arms. The boy with the aqua eyes stroked the back of the dog playfully.

"STUPID DOG! I WILL BURN THAT CREATURE!" Axel came out of the room, extremely mad. His jade eyes looked timid to stare at and Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the crimson-haired boy.

"What's so scary? It's just a dog." Roxas stated. Zexion just stood there in boredom and Demyx grinned at the dog suspiciously. "You look like you were about to have a heart attack..." Roxas snorted, not realizing that Axel got even more frustrated than before. He came up to the short blond boy and snickered, slightly stroking Roxas's pretty face.

"Awwww... Red! You look so cute, just like Zexy, right?" Demyx whispered as he tickled the dog. Zexion, on the other hand, frowned.

"Please, stop scaring the dog, Demyx." Zexion was irritated enough that he took Red out of Demyx's creepy embrace. "Thank god you didn't rape Red. I think Red and Roxas are the only creatures here that you haven't raped yet..."

"I got raped by Demyx?" Axel asked jokingly.

Zexion gave a sigh as he took Red out for a walk. The tall blond boy placed a pout on his face while Axel continued to glare at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Demyx asked, dumbfounded. The red- haired boy yawned in boredom and said,

"It's all your fault. I should have known that it was you who brought that dog here..." Green eyes didn't waver off Demyx, Roxas, on the other hand, just remained quiet beside Axel, who seemed to be all protective over Roxas. "Why don't you just get out of here?" the red headed boy suggested. Demyx kept pouting and he continued rolling his eyes at Axel,

Roxas sighed heavily and Axel seemed to have heard it, "What's up? Are you alright, Roxas?" Concerned, he asked him turning his back on Demyx. The red headed boy buried Roxas's face in his chest and the latter pushed Axel away from him.

"Please... I—I can't breathe!! Axel~" As soon as the redhead heard his name being called by Roxas, he let Roxas slip out of his arms and shouted with joy,

"Say my name again!" His green eyes glowed with joy, and he wore his cocky smile; it made the blond boy blush. Roxas covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to look away from Axel's watchful eyes. He turned his back on him and coughed, Axel remained frozen in place, thinking what was happening to Roxas.

"Aha! Your pretty Roxas rejected you! Axel, you just got.... R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D! REJECTED! Poor Axeeelll~" Demyx teased and because of this, Roxas turned around and looked at Axel who looked like he was about to explode. "Hey Roxas, it's your chance to escape," Demyx grinned.

Without warning, Axel launched himself to Demyx. He tackled him, swearing and spat words at Demyx, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I will burn you if you don't shut up! You're really getting into me, Demyx!" His eyes told Demyx that he was actually serious and was completely mad at him. His aqua eyes closed as he saw Axel's fist getting closer and closer to his face.

"DON'T PUNCH ME!!!!!!!!" Demyx yelled. Surprisingly, there was another voice coming from Axel's left side.

Roxas hiccupped as he shouted, annoyed, "AXEL~ stop it..." Axel froze his fist an inch closer to Demyx's face. He got up and turned his whole body towards Roxas and grinned distrustfully. Roxas gulped in awareness, "Please, don't do anything _unnecessary_." Roxas's voice trembled; he shuddered in cold because Axel was wearing his cocky grin. All Roxas felt was his face burning hot in embarrassment. All he could think of was Axel's lips on his and his skin touching his.

_No no no no! This is wrong. I am the one that is kidnapped by him. I should not be thinking of anything but myself. I do not like him. I don't and that's final. It's his fault! He's making me feel all this... lust... for him. And by the way, I am STRAIGHT! Yeah! I'll just keep that in mind. No Axel! No. I. Will. Not. Have. Him._

Roxas didn't know exactly what to think of; all he knew was to blame Axel. The red haired boy was behind this entire problem. From the very start, he never liked Axel by the way he forced himself on him and the way he made him shiver just by looking at those green eyes. They seemed to be watching him every second. "_Say my name again. Just one more time, Roxassss,_" his haughty smile made Roxas's knees to tremble.

Those emerald eyes couldn't help but stare at Roxas's scared expression. Those green eyes thought it was..._cute_. Axel was getting even more turned on just by scaring the little blond boy in front of him. Roxas was Axel's food for the day and night. There was no way Axel was letting this cute boy escape him. He would be playing a little _game_ with the poor boy. "N-nnnooo... th-thank..y..hoo..." Roxas replied, not letting Axel out of his sight as he took a step backward away from the predator.

"Would it hurt just to say my name?" again, Axel was making Roxas weaker and weaker because of his hungry grin. Roxas shook his head in defeat. His blue eyes fell to the ground; it was no longer gazing at Axel's foolish grin. A loud roar got both of their attention. Roxas hurried to Axel's arms, hiding himself. The red haired boy grinned in success.

"Axel~! What is that sound?" the short blond boy that was hugging Axel all to himself, squealing as another loud roar was made. Axel took advantage and held the little boy in his arms. They stood there, snuggling with each other. Roxas couldn't help but smell Axel's scent. He thought Axel smelled nice and he was _wishing_ that the red haired boy's scent stayed with him. Axel couldn't help grinning, he just couldn't stop smiling. He was glad that Roxas said his _name_. The boy was obsessed with hearing his name being called by his victim. Just as things were getting better and better, someone interrupted their moments -- well, more like Axel's momentum.

Zexion came with Red in his arms, and he looked kind of trashed by the way his hair was all messed up. "Ugh. Demyx you owe me big time. Just get out of my way and leave Red to me!" Zexion harsh words brought Demyx's spirit down. The weird blond hair boy went to his room without saying another word; he was just... feeling disappointment for the moment.

Zexion looked around to see Axel and Roxas hugging, he sighed and said before leaving, "Red almost got eaten by a bear because Demyx was imitating the bear itself. He's so useless. I don't even know what I'm doing with him."

Roxas's eyes grew large when he pushed Axel against him. He glared at Axel and the boy stared at him, confused. "I'm going to eat!" Roxas said in a hurry. This made Axel snickered at him, "Don't follow me, I eat like a pig." Another excuse from Roxas just to keep Axel away from him,

"Don't worry, I'll _wipe it off you._" He gritted his canine teeth and followed Roxas in the kitchen. As for the blond boy, he didn't know what else to do with Axel. He just has to keep trying to avoid him and find a way to escape him, though Roxas knew that Axel, Demyx and Zexion weren't bad guys; it was just that... he had to go home.


	4. Demyx and Zexion: 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, SADLY, D;

**A/N:** I had fun writing this chapter ;D and you should have fun reading this. anyway, thank you for His Last Walk for editing this. i owe her big time.. well not really. but yeah.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ;D**

* * *

**Black Roses**

**Chapter Four:**

_**Demyx and Zexion**_

_This was before Demyx imitated a creature. _

He walked out on Roxas and Axel. He felt that he wasn't wanted there. During those times when he was inside, he could really read Axel's emotions. He knew that his friend was absolutely serious about Roxas and that he had just crossed the line. He was thankful that he didn't get punched in the face or anything, or else he wouldn't have a face to show Zexion and his lover would've gotten mad at him as well. It was too hard for him to please people around him. All he wanted was to have a little fun for a while, but then it seemed like Axel wasn't in the mood. The crimson-haired boy was too focused on Roxas and Zexion, and Demyx was not having fun at all. He pitied himself sometimes because he felt that no one wanted to spend time with him.

He walked around for a bit until he heard Zexion playing with Red. A smile formed on Demyx's face and he called out for his partner, 'Hey, guys! How are you doing?" He yelled, still wearing his smile. As he saw Zexion's expression slowly becoming more serious and intense, he asked him, "Did I do something wrong?" his voice cracked; he was afraid to know what Zexion was going to say to him and he quickly moved his gaze onto Red, who was now pawing at Zexion's shoelaces.

Demyx started roaring and acting ferocious. Red stared at him, confused. The dog scratched the back of its ear and started to whine. Zexion tried to hide Red from Demyx, but the blond wouldn't stop role-playing. He was just so bored that he thought he might as well play with Red. No one was paying any attention to him anyway, "RAWR!" He roared, stomping his feet on the ground with his hands waving frantically in the air, trying to scare little Red. The slate-haired boy rolled his eyes,

"What are you doing here anyway?" His cold tone made Demyx shrug uncomfortably. He stared at Zexion; there was a sudden change about his expression. His eyes grew large and his mouth was left hanging as if the boy had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked, worried as usual. He didn't know what was happening to Zexion. The other pointed his finger behind Demyx and Red started barking loudly. At first, the blond thought his lover was just playing tricks on him and he thought that Axel was probably behind all this. But then again, that wasn't possible since Axel looked pretty pissed earlier. So angry, in fact, that the redhead had nearly punched him.

"Answer me!" Demyx was furious, and just wanted to know what was really going on between Zexion and Red. But Zexion was frozen in his place, still pointing behind Demyx. Finally, Demyx decided to take a look at what was behind him. His gaze fell upon this huge, dark brown creature roaring at him. He felt this humongous bear's breath on his face. He yelled, "WHOA! There's a bear here? Cool!"

Red jumped from Zexion's arms and went in between the bear and Demyx. Red kept barking at the bear. Demyx could hear Zexion yelling from behind, "RED! Get back here!" Demyx was too amused, but he picked Red up and held the dog in his hands, moving it closer towards the bear.

"Look at that, Red. It's a real bear! Isn't that amazing?" he asked, grinning at the bear and Red. If the bear had eyebrows, it most certainly would've raised one in confusion. The bear looked from Red to Demyx to Zexion, then back to Demyx. Then it lumbered away.

Zexion shut his eyes in disappointment, "Stupid Demyx! The bear would've swallowed the both of you!" Zexion walked up near Demyx and Red, taking the dog from Demyx's grasp and proceeded to tug the blond along with him. They entered the house and Demyx looked bewildered. All Demyx could hear was Zexion's slightly irritated voice,

"Ugh, Demyx, you owe me big time. Just get out of my way and leave Red to me!" At that moment, the tall blond boy decided to leave the room and the last thing he heard from Zexion was: "Red almost got eaten by a bear because Demyx was imitating a bear himself and attracted a real one. He's so useless. I don't even know what I'm doing with him."

_The bear wasn't going to eat Red…Anyway, why does he care so much about the dog and it's like he feels nothing towards me? _Demyx thought as he went to their room. He was feeling a little envious, which was a bit silly, because Red was a dog. Ever since he had adopted that puppy for the both of them, Zexion had spent more time with Red than him. He felt really useless, as Zexion had already declared to Axel and Roxas. He didn't know how else to act in front of his lover. It was hard being himself with Zexion, since he felt he was making his lover look and feel dull. But what else could he do?

He sat back on the bed blankly, "What's up with you?" Zexion asked sharply. Demyx thought of nothing but Zexion's feeling for him, which was a little controversial to begin with. The aqua eyes met with Zexion's. The blond's eyes looked completely worn out and Zexion became a little worried. He had never seen Demyx look so timid and anxious. He sighed, "Damn it, Demyx. Stop acting like a kid!" he yelled at him.

Water welled up in those blue eyes and his voice trembled as he mumbled, "You're always so cold to me…" he paused, gawking up at Zexion, "It's almost like you don't…even _like _me." Zexion was surprised to hear those words. His eyes suddenly widened and something crossed his mind.

* * *

_It was noon when Axel came up to Zexion. It seemed the redhead had something – a favour to ask of Zexion and the latter was right. Axel's eyes looked anxious enough that it was probably something personal, but then again, Zexion never really care about other people's business. He liked to mind his own affairs. Axel came up to him and the first thing that came out of his mouth was,_

"_Go out with Demyx."_

_Axel's eyes didn't even meet Zexion's. Those emerald orbs were concentrating on the pebbles on the rocky ground. At that moment, Zexion didn't even know how to respond._

_He knew that Demyx was in love with him, ever since the two had met. But he himself wasn't even sure if going out with Demyx would be right. Then again, why would Axel want this? Axel and Demyx were best friends, "And why would I do such a thing?" Zexion heaved an eyebrow, still confused._

_He heard Axel sigh, "Because I want to be alone with Roxas…"_

_At first, the slate-haired boy didn't understand what Axel meant by that. He himself knew Roxas pretty well. And he was sure that Roxas didn't know anything about Axel, so that lead him to questioning._

'_Why would Axel want Roxas? They don't even know each other. Well, Roxas doesn't know Axel…' Zexion thought._

_He shook his head in bewilderment, "But why do I have to date Demyx?" he almost felt like yelling at him since he didn't understand what was going on at all. He had nothing to do with Axel liking Roxas. It had nothing to do with him and Demyx. He didn't even __**like **__Demyx. He never did and he didn't think he ever will. Zexion found Demyx annoying and ugly. He didn't want anything to do with him._

_Axel groaned, impatient, "Because Demyx won't let me date anyone unless he's dating you! He's fucking annoying! Bullshit this! I don't even know why I'm asking you for this stupid favour!" He couldn't help but yell and swear in front of Zexion. He later excused himself, "Don't mind me. It's just that…Roxas is driving me insane! I don't know what to do! I sound like a fucking loser right now. I have, like, I don't know, no choice but to kidnap him and make him __**see**__!" _

_Zexion wasn't surprised at all with Axel's explanation. He knew it would happen like this._

_

* * *

  
_

_It wasn't long until Axel got his answer from Zexion. "Fine, I'll do it. But on one condition…" he looked up at Axel. The redhead nodded excitedly and so Zexion proceeded, "Once you get what you want, I will cut my connections with your best friend. After that, make sure he won't be bugging me or I will trash that best friend of yours."_

_It sounded harsh, but he wasn't the one who had asked him to do this. But anyway, Zexion knew that he should have thought about it first before giving his word to Axel. But then again, maybe it was time to give Demyx a chance and for Roxas to think about someone else, instead of his parents and school._

_

* * *

  
_

If I said 'I don't like you', what would you do?" Zexion tore his gaze away from Demyx. The blond boy struggled to fight incoherent thoughts and to try and come up with a clear response,

"I don't know."

There was something that was bothering Zexion as soon as he asked that. They had been together for almost two months and nothing had happened yet. Not that he was expecting something to happen but the fact that he started to understand and see Demyx, that scared him. Although he wasn't sure about his feelings for him, he must admit that there were times when he laughed, but of course, he never let anyone see him smile.

"You're just making me more sad," Demyx complained and Zexion, for a moment, closed his eyes and said,

"Just cut it out, Demyx. Just tell me what's the problem." He said. He just couldn't control the volume of his voice anymore; he was practically yelling at the blond.

Demyx gulped, trying to speak clearly, "I understand you don't want anything to do with me…" he paused and stood up from where he was sitting. He walked around the room and stopped near the window. He turned around to meet Zexion's eyes and his face broke into a sad, little smile, "Don't worry. We're _over_."

As soon as Demyx said those words, Zexion stiffened, shocked and confused. He stared at Demyx's grin, but he knew that behind that smile, Demyx was hurting. His lover – ex-lover – left the room, leaving him and the room with the most shocking event that he had ever experienced.

* * *

**Axel and Roxas**

"Uhmm, Axel? You can let go of me now…" Roxas mumbled into Axel's shirt. The crimson-haired boy grinned but he just wouldn't let go of Roxas. He _liked _Roxas's embrace. He thought that he should scare Roxas frequently so that the little blond boy would cling to him. "AXEL~!" Roxas, with as much force as he could muster, pushed Axel away from him. As soon as he was free from Axel's embrace. Demyx passed by them, not even daring to look at them.

Roxas and Axel glanced at each other, "What happened to your friend? It looks as if someone died in that room," Roxas asked, confused. Axel's eyes turned to Roxas, and then it moved onto Zexion, who had come out of the room a couple of minutes after Demyx. "Zexion, are you alright?" Roxas asked softly. Both of them waited for Zexion's answer.

He turned around and unexpectedly yelled, "I'M ALRIGHT! Can't you see I'm perfectly fine? I am so glad that I don't have to keep up with that stupid friend of yours." He spat those words at the two people standing there, totally bewildered. Zexion went back into the room and shut the door.

"Wow…that was … something interesting…" Roxas commented. Axel stood beside him, and then he heard the other sigh.

"Hmm, I never thought _he'd _actually like him…or maybe…he _loves _him?" Axel whispered to himself. Roxas heard though. The only thing that confused him was that…who was the _he _or _him _that Axel was speaking of? Roxas couldn't think of anything but then he thought of Demyx and Zexion. He had never seen his friend get this mad…or hurt. But either way, he was still confused as to what was really going on.

He asked and thought why he was still here with Axel when he could have outrun him. It wasn't possible that maybe he was already having feelings for the redhead. As much as he didn't want to think about it, he couldn't help it. He had been kidnapped, but it didn't feel like a crime at all. "Hey, don't worry about them. They'll make up soon," Axel reassured him.

"I really need to go home. My parents are probably looking for me," Roxas stated. The jade-eyed boy suddenly had his serious face on. He didn't want Roxas to go home; he wanted him _all for himself._

"You are _not _going home," Axel muttered under his breath. The atmosphere of the room suddenly dropped a few degrees from the redhead's anger. Roxas didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare into Axel's burning green eyes, "You are to _stay _here with me," he told Roxas.

The little blond bore tore his gaze from him and jerked his head up to see Axel, "I am going home because I want to! _I don't even know you!_" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Axel looked taken aback for a moment. Both of them were silent. None of them said anything for a while; Roxas was feeling more pissed than scared, and as for Axel, he just didn't want Roxas to forget about him. He loved him. It was just that Axel couldn't control his feelings for Roxas anymore. He just wanted him and that was all he could ask for. But then again, Roxas had no feelings for Axel…

Or maybe he does.

Who knows, anyway?

* * *

_**Demyx and Roxas**_

"Ugh, I do not like this at all…" Demyx whispered under his breath as he sat on a bench. He looked around and watched almost every other couple that was around him. He felt envious of them. He and Zexion never even held hands…or embraced each other. It was always him trying to make a move and Zexion always tended to reject him. He didn't like that at all, but he still wanted to be with him, "Whatever. I don't really care anymore," he started to walk around the city for a bit to try and get everything off his mind.

_Fifteen minutes later._

There was nowhere to go. The clouds were soon becoming darker and darker, and Demyx's thoughts copied them. His mind was empty, full of nothing but questions.

"Demyx?" Someone from afar called out his name. He daren't turn around for he knew that if he did, it would only make his day worse. But as he heard the person's familiar tone, he had a guess of who it was. He suddenly felt a great deal of heavy load on his chest. It was about to burst soon though. The closer he heard the voice, the worse he got. He just couldn't explain himself anymore. He admitted that he needed someone to talk to.

Without a sound, without the wind interrupting, his heels turned around and he came face to face with Roxas. Who would've thought that Roxas would come looking for Demyx. No one, and the tall blond never expected anyone to come running after him. Who would have thought that in the end, it was this kid that would help him? He was glad to know that someone _did _understand him. He grinned sheepishly.

Roxas halted in front of him. Those blue eyes portrayed his anxiousness and cluelessness; the tall blond couldn't help but smirk as those blue eyes met his, "You made me run!" the shorter blond's hands were on his knees as he tried to pant and catch his breath. "Don't do that again! Demyx, what's happening?" And of course, poor little short, blond boy didn't know or probably had some sort of an idea of what was going on around him.

Demyx wished he knew everything too, but their information in life was limited, "I didn't tell you to follow me here, but it's good that you did. I'm feeling really sad_, Rox-as_," Demyx imitated Axel's whining tone, and it caused the both of them to burst out into laughter.

"That's good," Roxas didn't know how to make Demyx feel a little better. Let alone the fact that this was the first time he talked to Demyx alone, without Axel or Zexion overhearing.

Demyx furrowed his eyebrows and with a husky tone, he asked, "What's good about that? I'm sad. You're so not nice," he pouted, as usual. Roxas tried to rephrase what he had been trying to say, but Demyx interrupted him, "Are you straight?" Roxas wasn't even taken aback. He had been expecting this question to be asked.

The shorter shook his head, carefully and thoroughly thinking of what to say to Demyx, "Yes, I'm straight." The way Demyx understood, the reply was different. Demyx knew that there was going to be a 'but' word after Roxas answered him, but the other seemed unsure of his own answer. Instead of teasing the shorter, he just nodded while wearing his cocky smile.

"So."

"So?"

"Uhmm, I don't know…" Demyx sighed.

Roxas caught a glimpse of Demyx's dull eyes, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Stuff," the tall blond simply answered.

Roxas felt like giving up. Their conversation was going nowhere. "Zexion," It only took Roxas one word to open up the subject. Demyx tilted his head, his eyes shifting to look at Roxas.

"He sucks," was his lame reply.

The shorter blinked for a couple of times. _That's all he's gonna say? _He was confused. Maybe because he didn't know much about the taller; after all, Demyx wasn't a friend of his. Demyx was one of the guys behind the kidnapping plot. But seriously, was he really kidnapped? Because for Roxas, it didn't seem like it. What he found interesting was that he thought they had planned him to be kidnapped, but it turned out that there were more things going on that just Axel being a creep to him.

After a couple of sighs and coughs from Demyx, he finally came to his senses. "Don't you think I'm a bad guy?" he asked Roxas. The blue enlightened by the taller boy's question. Roxas caught Demyx's attention and those blue eyes met with the aqua. Roxas answered him,

"I wasn't scared. I was just shocked…" He said, and quickly looked away.

Demyx snorted beside Roxas, "You weren't scared? That's a first. I swear to the pants that you were scared of _Axel,_" the redhead's name rang like a bell that reminded Roxas of the boy's creepiness towards him and the boy's obsession over the blond too.

"Please, do not remind me. And you're not a bad guy. You just _love _Zexion a lot," Roxas rolled his eyes, exasperated. The tall blond was bemused, and a little surprised when his new friend reminded him the feelings that he still had for Zexion. Demyx wasn't able to think straight for a couple of days, and so he decided to leave their house and stay at another friend's house.


	5. Axel and Roxas: 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

A/N: I haven't written anything for so long... and I feel quite disappointed =( But here it is very short but the thing is next week, I'll have a longer chapter... I just had to refresh my memories. Hope you guys enjoy it... I checked for the grammar... and I don't know if it was alright... so sorry.. but please keep in my mind.. that you can totally tell me if there were grammatical errors please feel free to tell me.

Well, Enjoy! xD

* * *

Chapter Five: Axel and Roxas

It was already late at night and Axel wouldn't stop but stare at the little cute blond sleeping next to him. But before the little prince fell asleep, there were a lot of distractions and misunderstanding between the tall and the short.

"Axel, will you please stop looking and grinning at me?" the blue eyed boy complained, blushing embarrassingly.

Axel couldn't help laughing. He just couldn't get a grip on how cute his hostage was. Well, come to think of it, Axel thought that maybe this was no longer a crime. Him, keeping the blond boy was selfish but the Roxas himself seemed liked he didn't mind staying with Axel at all.

"Stop embarrassing me!" Roxas retorted and turned away. Axel, on the other hand, was too happy to stop from what he was doing.

"There's no point of you getting all shy and embarrass..." ruefully smiling as he was watching the cute Roxas slightly turning pink.

Roxas was very aware of Axel's very touchy mood and yet at the same time Roxas was too tired as well. _How am I going to sleep if Axel kept on touching me... the way he looks at me feels like he's going to eat me anytime..._

Hard to deny, but that thought of Roxas was evidently true by the way Axel acted around him. But then again, no one can truly blame Axel; he was just too attracted towards Roxas to do anything else. Although, things were fine, Axel knew that something else is missing.

As much as he wanted to forget about it, knowing that Roxas would not agree to such things, he gave it a thought and he has decided that he might as well asked him before his chance ran out. "Roxas?" he hesitated at first, the blue eyed fiercely shot a glance at him and this surprised the red headed boy. "Well, I was hoping to ask you... do you want to go somewhere tomorrow... you know just you and me?" he asked, grinning at the boy with his white canine teeth.

Those blue eyes that was violently looking at him completely turned to such a quizzical look, "That's all?" he asked, completely shocked. Roxas thought that Axel was going to ask him something very random like maybe... sleeping? Roxas blinked at his own thoughts. _Was I actually considering of doing something with this boy whom I never knew from the beginning?_ Redness flowed.

"Uhm... sure," Roxas replied shyly and Axel was once again grinning and his reflexes suddenly urged him to hug the poor little Roxas. "If that's all you're going to say... can I sleep now?" he asked, hiding under Axel's hug.

"Not yet! There's one condition... you can't sleep until you kiss me!" oh boy, Axel just had to ruin things. He quickly detached himself from the boy, and like a fool, closes his eyes and his lips were pouting waiting for lips to touch his. Instead, Roxas stared at him, he yawned and he knew that he just couldn't bring himself to kiss a boy; and he was just dead tired. Roxas felt bad and so he lay down and without a blink Roxas fell asleep.

Poor Axel, hoping to get his kiss, did not get it. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but a sleeping boy. His grin fell into sadness but sneakily, he leaned forward and touched Roxas's lips with his, smiling and sleeping next to his very own Roxas.

* * *

Thanks Alot!


End file.
